See For Yourself
by meguhanu
Summary: Lily's maid, Holly, takes a trip to the Enchanted Forest, where she meets the 2 unicorns. NO JACK, DARKNESS, OR GOBLINS IN THIS STORY!


**See For Yourself**

Lily's servant had had enough of her. "Oh, I saw the unicorns. Oh, I got kidnapped by the Lord of Darkness. That's crap," she said as she walked down the halls of the castle. No one was around to hear that comment. Holly stood around 5ft 4in tall. SHE had long red hair, and was av ery fine young girl. SHe always did her duties and helped Princess Lily.

It had been 2 years since Lily told her servant, Holly, about what had happened to her. To Holly, it made sense that since the goblins had taken the alicorn, the world had been plunged into an ice age, then it was all normal again.

Holly had taken Lily to her father who wanted to talk to her. Holly, thanks to the king, had the rest of the day off. So being a curious girl, she headed to the Enchanted Forest. The guards knew her so they let her go out on her own without any trouble. "be back in a couple hours!" she yelled back to the guards. She saw one nod his head so she knew that he had heard her.

Holly had no trouble getting there. It was only a mile walk. Good exercise. When she entered the forest, it was so beautiful. She was greeted with singing birds, pollen and feathers blowing around in the wind, and the distant sounds of what sounded like whinnying. "Huh? Since when are there horses loose in the forest?" asked Holly listening.

She followed the sounds of whinnying until she came to a small brook. She squatted down on her knees and watched. Through the thick brush, came two beautiful white unicorns. Holly gasped. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. They are so beautiful," she whispered.

She watched the mare and the stallion rear and buck. She smiled. She was so happy to get to see them, that she started to cry. Their alicorns shined like gold. Their mane and tail glistened like silver in the sunlight. "I'm going to try to get a closer look," she told herself.

Holly carefully stepped out of her hiding place. Her feet planted themselves in the brook. Both unicorns sensed someone so they turned around and saw a girl. The mare cantered over to Holly. The stallion watched on.

The mare cantered right up to Holly and it stopped. Holly was a little scared, but she stood her ground. The mare squealed and shook her long crested neck. "Hello. I know this is wrong since no one is supposed to see you or touch you, but you're just so beautiful…both of you," said Holly looking over to the stallion, who still stood still. The mare neighed. "I always wanted to see you," said Holly. She reached out her hand. The mare backed up a little. "It's okay. There is no one around here to hurt you, unlike last time," said Holly.

The mare started to go down on her knees. She was bowing. Holly didn't understand. "You want me to get on you?" she asked. The mare nodded her long head so that her mane flew around her. "Okay," said Holly skeptically. She grabbed a hold of the mare's long mane and carefully climbed on her back.

The mare got up and trotted over to the stallion. Holly knew how to ride, so she kept her balance. The stallion put his head on Holly's lap. Holly had almost gotten her eye poked out by his alicorn. She giggled as she started to pet his forelock.

"Better watch it honey. I don't want to lose an eye," Holly sighed. "I know what happened to you," said Holly to the stallion. "I'm so sorry," said Holly bowing her head low so her tears could flow down her cheeks. "But I'm happy that you're alive again," she smiled and kissed him on the nostril.

The stallion released his head and cantered off followed by his mate. Holly hung on for the entire ride. Then they came top a stop at a cherry blossom tree. Holly recognized this place. Lily had told her this is where the stallion died. Holly dismounted and walked over to the tree. There was still some unicorn mane there. "This is where you died?" she asked the stallion. He nodded his head.

Holly couldn't help herself. She got up and went over to the stallion and hugged him while crying into his mane. The stallion neighed low in his throat as though he was singing a harmony to her. He put his head over his shoulder. Holly released the stallion's neck. The 3 of them stayed there until night fell.

The stallion and mare went over to the tree and lied down. Holly followed them and lied down on the stallion's back. Soon all three of them were asleep.

The next morning, Holly awoke but was alone. She didn't understand. She guessed they were back at the brook, so she took off in that direction.

Once she was there, sure enough the stallion and mare were there as well. Holly smiled and went over to them. They neighed and reared at the sight of her. "I'm back!" she called. The stallion and mare cantered over to her. "I just came to say good bye," she said in a sad voice. "I will see you two again, won't I?" she asked. Both unicorns nodded their heads. "I love you both. No matter what anybody says, you two are the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes on. And I promise that I will never tell anybody I saw you," she said and she hugged them both. She turned and headed back to the castle.

She wanted one last glimpse of the unicorns, so she turned her head, but they were gone. "Good bye," she whispered. She then ran to the castle. The guards were happy to see her. They had asked her if she was damaged or hurt. "No. No. I'm fine. I just had such a great time, I lost track of it," she said as she went into the castle.

Lily hugged Holly as soon as she saw her. "Where have you been?" she asked really worried. "I was in the Enchanted Forest," said Holly. Lily eyes became serious. "Did you see anything?" she asked. "Like what?" asked Holly. "Like you know...unicorns?" she asked. "No," said Holly. "Come on miss," said Holly glancing at a clock. "It's time for tea," said Holly.

Holly walked down the halls, behind Lily, then she looked out the window and she could have sworn she saw two white horses rearing at her. "Be safe my friends," she said as she went on her maid duties.

AN: This was just a fantasy of mine. Thank you for reading!


End file.
